


Marry Me!

by PepelSky



Series: K-Hip-Hop is Bae [1]
Category: AOMG
Genre: F/M, Simon is only mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-06-11
Packaged: 2020-01-16 13:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18522142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepelSky/pseuds/PepelSky
Summary: You've been in a relationship with Gray for several years now but he's never mentioned marriage before. You can't help but get salty after you watch his reaction to the idea of him being ready to marry in Hyena on The Keyboard and Jay calls you out on it.





	1. Leave

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to the Hyena on the Keyboard clip where Gray is with his niece and the hosts comment that once you find babies cute you're ready for marriage and his priceless reaction to that and the comments that followed from netizens. So much fun!

"Hey my baby," Gray greeted you as he walked into your apartment.

"I didn't know you were coming over?" You asked without greeting him back.

He leaned over the couch and kissed you but you remained still in your position, making him raise an eyebrow in question, "Bad day today?" He handed you your favourite juice as he sat next to you but you made no move to accomodate him.

"Not really,' you replied him, still not turning to look at him.

"I mean I never tell you when I'm coming over, we last did those formalities like two years ago."

"I know," you confirmed then abruptly stood up to head towards your room, "I'm sleepy. See you tomorrow." You closed the door and locked yourself in. You were so worked up and didn't want to let your frustration out in front of him so avoiding him for now was the best way out.

As you walked out, you heard him mumbling about how the drama you were watching was not even done yet. "If you want me to leave just say so babe!" He shouted towards your bedroom.

"Then leave!" You shouted back, imagining the surprise that must be written all over his face at that.

You heard footsteps approach your bedroom. He stood on the other side and talked in his soft coaxing voice, "What's wrong darl, are you just gonna chase me out without talking about it?"

"Just go Sunghwa, I honestly have no energy to talk to you right now."

"Can I at least know what I'm supposed to apologise for?" He insisted.

You rolled your eyes at the door and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door loudly so he could hear you have left. You were being salty and difficult but you just couldn't help yourself. For now you needed to go through these emotions alone, without the interference of the person behind them.


	2. Never Left

You woke up around 2 am feeling thirsty. Usually you'd sleep with a bottle of water next to your bed but you didn't get one last night since you were avoiding Gray and ended up falling asleep while waiting for him to give up and leave.

You forced yourself out of bed and to the kitchen. It was amazing to see Gray sleeping on your couch, you honestly thought he would just go but apparently he had never left. He looked so innocent and way younger whilst sleeping. After quenching your thirst, you got a small blanket from your room and covered him with it.

You couldn't help but stare a bit at him, admiring your boyfriend and thinking how lucky you were to be with him for so long. However, the sweet thoughts turned to bitterness when you recalled his reaction when the hosts of Hyena on the Keyboard had indirectly said he was ready for marriage. He looked ready to deny it but chose to nod slightly and solemnly.

When you watched it, you realised that he had never talked about marriage with you. Honestly, the comments from the viewers didn't help much and you began wandering if perhaps he never wanted to get married in the first place. If you were any other couple, judging by how long you'd been together, you'd have had three kids by now and you weren't getting any younger really.

You began tearing up whilst deep in thoughts such that you didn't notice Gray had woken up at some point until you felt him pull you to lie on his chest as he cuddled you.

"You're not allowed to cry," he said in a groggy voice. His voice was always the sexiest just after he woke up.

"I really don't want to be with you right now," you whispered against his chest, trying your best not to cry.

"Too bad, that can't be helped right now." His hand was softly rubbing your scalp in casual circles. You hated how relaxed you felt as you lay on him but you still didn't want to fall asleep in his arms.

"Let me go," you pushed yourself from him and went back to your room.Your mind was occupied with how to bring the marriage issue up. How was he going to react? Where you taking him off his comfort zone? What if he'd rather break up instead? What if he forced himself to marry you but not be happy himself? It took a while before you could find sleep again and when you finally did, there was no sweet dream in sight.


	3. Breakdown

You woke up to the soft sound of your alarm with a groan. When you checked your phone, there were two messages from your boyfriend.

From Bae <3

02.47am

I have no idea what's going on. I wish you could tell me about it but I'll wait till you ready. Hope you're not crying. I love you baby.

From Bae <3

06.25am

I have an early schedule so I'm leaving. I made pancakes, please enjoy. I love you, hope we can talk later.

If there was one thing Gray was good at, it was making you feel loved. He left you with absolutely no doubt of his love for you such that even if a scandal of him dating another woman was to come out, you wouldn't buy it in a million years. Honestly, he made you a happy woman so you started feeling frustrated with yourself for being upset with the marriage issue. You didn't respond and went about preparing for your day as usual.

During the course of your day, Gray would update you on his day as usual but you never responded. He had tried calling you twice but you didn't pick up. A few minutes before you were meant to leave work for the day, another message from him came through.

From Bae <3

04.57pm

I'm taking you home tonight, waiting in the car park.

You sighed deeply, this was typical of Gray. He hated dragging fights on for too long and would always try to resolve any issues between you as quickly as possible. You took your precious time preparing to leave, mulling over how you were going to bring the issue up.

He was leaning by his car's door, preoccupied with his phone, when you walked up to him. The moment he saw you, he put his phone in away and welcomed you. Normally, he'd give you a quick kiss or hug but he figured you wouldn't be up to it so he just opened the door for you to get in.

"How are you?" He asked as he leaned in to buckle your seat belt for you.

"I'm alright," you replied briefly and looked out the window as he started driving.

"So are you gonna tell me what's up?" He asked cautiously, eyeing you to see your expression.

You figured you might as well tell him, however way it comes out. "I watched the pilot episode of Hyena on the Keyboard. Made me miss EunChae-yah." You didn't know how to go on from there.

"Okay, we can pay them a visit sometime. And?" He probed, knowing that wasn't where the issue lay.

"Marry me!" You blurted out, shocking not only him but yourself as well. The moment you said it, the car swerved a little as he lost it for a while.

"What?" He stopped the car by the roadside and looked at you intently. By now you were crying, frustrated at what you'd said and how  it wasn't supposed to come out that way. "Babe, are you proposing to me right now? Like this?"

He looked flustered but mostly confused. "Will I ever hear you ask me that Sunghwa? Will I?" You looked at him and he was stunned, not knowing how to respond. "You've never once mentioned marriage and when it was said on the show, you looked disturbed by the thought of it. Have you ever realised that all my friends are happily married with kids by now? I mean if marriage is not part of the plan why should we be wasting each other's time?" You fiercely rubbed away your tears whilst he remained frozen in his position, struggling with what to say.

"Babe," he finally managed to say before rubbing his forehead, a sign of frustration.

You couldn't take it anymore, "I know I'm probably being unfair right now but I just can't help it. I'll find my own way home."

You took your purse and walked out of the car. He looked ready to follow you, "Don't!" You stopped him, "I need time to get over all these emotions. When I'm good, I'll let you know but for now, just let me be."

He sighed deeply, banging his forehead on the steering wheel as you walked away. You didn't look back, feeling mixed emotions. Somehow, you were more convinced than ever that if he wasn't willing to get married, then you weren't going to get your time wasted. _"It's okay, I'm okay,"_ you kept telling yourself, _"It's really okay and I'm really okay."_


	4. Silence

It had been five days since your breakdown and five days since you talked to Gray. When you left his car, he waited till you got into a taxi and left. He hadn't called or texted, neither had you, and the silence was making you lose your sanity. This was probably the longest you had gone without communicating since you started dating.

You got excited at every message notification that buzzed on your phone, looking forward to hearing from him but it was never him. You couldn't help but wonder if you'd chased him away.

You were lazing around in your apartment, feeling emotionally detached from everything and frustratingly missing your boyfriend. You wanted so badly to talk to him but didn't know how to start when a message from Jay got you out of your stupor.

From JayP  
2120

How long will you be like this? And don't pretend not to know what I'm asking.

To JayP  
2122

Hie Jay. I'm fine, thanks for asking.

From Jay  
2123

I'm calling. And you know I hate talking on the phone so You better pick up.

Just after reading the message, your 'Drive' ringtone blasted through the phone and you took a deep breath before answering.

"Hey," you picked Jay's call.

"How are you?" He asked, concern evident in his voice.

"I'm fine Jay. How are you?" You asked back.

"I'm alright but Gray isn't. How long are the two of you going to be like this? Cause it's legit affecting everyone around him." You could tell that he had finally gotten to what he wanted to talk about.

"Being like what Jay?" It's not that you didn't know what he was talking about but you wanted to know how much he knew and the degree to which Gray was affected.

"We're not doing this tish. Listen, I know you guys have been together forever and getting married might seem like the next logical thing to do but marriage isn't everything. You don't need to get married to be sure of someone's commitment to you."

"Maybe," you replied, totally not getting his point.

"Okay, you guys really need to sit down and talk about this like the adults that you are. He's been locked inside his house since the last time he saw you and getting drunk every night. We tried to get him to call you or something but apparently you need space. Like what the heck? Space for what?"

You sighed deeply, definitely not expecting him to understand and feeling bad that Gray wasn't taking this well. "Space to get my head together otherwise the next thing I was going to do was to break up with him."

Jay let out an exasperated and shocked groan, "Break up? It's that bad?"

"I just feel like I'm not getting any younger and I wanna have babies Jay and I don't know. I feel like if we're not going there aren't we just wasting each other's time? Mine mostly maybe?"

Jay was quiet for a while before he whispered, "De javu."

"Huh?"

"I now know why Gray Hyung is losing his mind over this. This is exactly what happened to Simon Hyung. Like the moment you said that, you took me back. Please don't be like this."

You then remembered clearly how Simon had lost the woman he had loved. It was over the same issue and Gray had told you about it with concern for his Hyung. Now he was in the same spot.

"I never thought about that," you finally admitted. "I do love him, you know."

"And he's absolutely madly in love with you too. I'm always fascinated by how he's managed to make it all and just about you for this long. Please don't lose each other." There was so much sincerity in his voice you couldn't help but see things the way he was.

"I'll call him."

And that's all it took to get you back in your mind. Jay was happy and said so before ending the call. You too a deep calming breath before dialling the number one contact on your speed dial list. You had to whilst the feeling was still raw and before you chickened out. You smiled to yourself, realising how every relationship definitely needs a Jay Park in it.

 


	5. Back Together

The phone rang for a while, you almost thought he wasn't going to pick up.

"Babe?" He finally picked up at the last ring, "Is it really you?"

He sounded shocked to hear from you and his voice sounded so weak.

"Are you okay Sunghwa? Where are you?" You couldn't help the little panic.

"I'm fine. Just a bit hungover. Was about to visit the convenience store, get a couple of beers."

"No more drinking babe, I'm coming over with some soup."

"You're coming over? Really?" He sounded like he didn't believe you and he really wasn't coherent.

"Yes, just stay there."

"Okay, I miss you."

"I miss you too." And you knew you meant it.

There was nervous excitement as you prepared to leave and cooked some soup for him. You couldn't have gotten there fast enough.

On a normal day, you'd have just punched in his code and walked in but today was different so you rang the doorbell instead. It took a couple of minutes before the door clicked open and the love of your life peeked through.

He looked horrible with unkempt hair, baggy eyes and a strong alcohol smell.

"Hey," he said as he moved aside to let you in and his house was an even greater mess.

"I'll take responsibility over all of this and do the cleaning but you need to take a long hot shower in the meantime."

He smiled at you, "I missed you," he said and made a move to hug you but you stepped away.

"If you want a hug from me or for me to at least touch you, you need to shower first."

"Yes ma'am!" He did a mock salute and went to the bathroom leaving you to clean up the house.

When he was done, you warmed the soup for him and insisted that he sleep for a while since he looked so drained out. You could see he just wanted to get to talking but you prioritized his health and right now, he needed to rest.

As he peacefully slept, you continued cleaning the house then ordered some dinner. You would have cooked but his fridge was unsurprisingly empty of usable ingredients.

He woke up when your food arrived and you finally settled down to talk.

"I'm sorry," you apologised first, "I must've shocked you. I never thought too deeply about how to bring the marriage issue to you amicably so I just blew up. I shouldn't have."

He left his food and moved over to you, taking your hand in his and kissing it slowly. "You're not breaking up with me? You're not going to leave me?"

"No Sunghwa, I'm not." You replied, "At some point, I think I might have but I have had time to think this over and I would've regretted it."

"I love you," he confessed and the sincerity in his voice and eyes made you tear up, "You mean the world to me and I could never imagine my forever without you. The thought of it was killing me." He took time to wipe away the stray tear on your cruel. "And I'm sorry too. I'm sorry for making you feel this way. I'm sorry for not being clear with my intentions for us. I feel like I could've done a better job into assuring you of my undying love for you."

You gave him a soft peck on his lips, "I have never doubted your love for me babe, I can assure you of that."

"Marriage is such a big and scary thought to me," he admitted, "All I hear about are the flaws and flops of perfect marriages and I don't know if I can ever be the best husband that you deserve. I already feel like i don't deserve an amazing woman like you and so what if I marry you and you realise it for yourself? What if I fail to love you the way you deserve? What if I fail to be a great father to our kids? What if you end up regretting it? I just can't get all these what ifs out of my head."

You would have never thought that your boyfriend was harboring all these insecurities silently. It dawned on you that this is reason he never brought it up. "I know you're not perfect babe and neither am I but it's all about working around our imperfections together. I understand you now and I won't push it. I love you too and I'll wait for you, till you're ready and confident enough."

He leaned in to kiss you, slow and unhurried. "I love you," he whispered against your lips.

"I love you right back," you whispered back.

It would be a while before he would be ready to take that big step with you but you realised you didn't mind, so long as he remained by your side, everything will be alright.


End file.
